backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quest for the Flying Rock
The Quest For The Flying Rock is an episode of The Backyardigans from season one. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Tyrone's Dad (mentioned) Summary Uniqua reads a book about the legendary flying rock, so Uniqua and Tasha go on a quest through the jungle to find the rock, as Pablo and Tyrone venture through the desert. But after the two teams get to the top of Stonestep Hill, the hill where the rock lies, they start to fly after saying the spell! Plot ﻿Uniqua is in the backyard, sitting on the picnic table, reading a fairly large book. She introduces herself and tells the viewer about her book: the book is about the legendary flying rock, located on top of Stonestep Hill. If anyone finds the rock and chants a special spell, the rock will begin to float off the ground, carrying the traveler into the air. Uniqua takes out a map of Stonestep Hill and the locations around it. Tasha, Pablo, and Tyrone arrive and sit on the picnic table to see what Uniqua is reading. Uniqua explains how the book is about the flying rock of Stonestep Hill, inspiring the others to want to find the rock. The four start to sing The Flying Rock Song. The backyard transforms into a desert land on the side of a jungle. The four decide to split up into groups of two: one containing Uniqua and Tasha, and the other containing Pablo and Tyrone. Uniqua, Tasha, Pablo, and Tyrone sing Questing, Questing as both pairs start to walk off. Uniqua and Tasha are trekking through the jungle. They walk far into the jungle and come across some vines. The pair gets tangled up in the vine. Uniqua and Tasha struggle to escape, but fail. They come up with an idea to shake the vines off while singing Shake Your Body. They move on into the jungle after singing. Meanwhile, Pablo and Tyrone are questing through the hot desert. The boys have already walked far as they come across tumbleweeds blocking their path, knocking Pablo and Tyrone over. The two decide to jump over and duck under the tumbleweeds to get across. They then come across a mound of sand. They start singing Trudge, Trudge, Trudge as they trudge up the mound. They get out a rope and tie it to a cactus on top of the mound and climb up. They see Stonestep Hill. Meanwhile, Uniqua and Tasha has just exited the jungle. They see the hill and run up. The four questers meet and all hold on to the rock. They sing the spell and start to float. They land back down. Tyrone invites them all over to his house for waffles. The three others accept as the hill transforms back into the backyard. They all sing the end song and enter Tyrone's house. The friends all open the previously closed door and shout "Float, flutter, fly!". Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone *Naelee Rae as Tasha See Also *The Quest For The Flying Rock Transcript *Flying Rock Song *Questing, Questing *Shake Your Body *Trudge, Trudge, Trudge Category:Episodes Category:Season 1